Unknown Defender
by MagicGold34
Summary: Percy is betrayed by everyone he thought loved him. His parents died months ago. He has nothing left. The Savior of Olympus leaves Camp Half-Blood, but what happens when he is bitten by an unusually large wolf? Where will this adventure take him? Are the Hunters of Artemis good or bad? *Sort of rewrite of Unknown Guardian* TEMPORARY HIATUS*
1. Prologue

The worst feeling is not knowing why.

Everything had seemed like a happy-go-lucky camp, if you can call a Demigod sanctuary that. I hadn't notice anything out of the ordinary. The birds were chirping, the sun was showing off its golden rays, bathing everything it touched in a glow of yellow, the pegasi were flying, it was perfect.

Walking with Grover and Annabeth, I had reflected on my life since after the last war in Greece and Rome. First, I rejected immortality once again when Zeus offered it to me, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Annabeth, Hazel, Nico and Clarisse. All the others chose to be immortal. I, instead, elected for Zeus to return Hestia and Hades' places on the Olympian Council. Reluctantly, the King of the Gods did as I pleaded and a new pitch black and flaming throne stand next to the others. Hades was extremely gratified by the gesture, and Hestia had given me a shy smile before sitting down in her well-deserved throne.

Then, a month later, my parents were killed. The police said that they found mom's car on the end of a dead end street. Said they wouldn't had found it if it weren't for the directions the person who called them gave the officers. The police wouldn't tell me anything about the person who called in, all they said was that he had a sort of metallic -like voice. I asked them how the car had gotten there in the first place, but they were done being interrogated and wouldn't answer any more. I found that a little strange considering that the police are supposed to help give as much information as possible, but I thought nothing of it. My parent's funeral took place a week later.

Nothing interesting seemed to happen at camp after everything settled down. A few new campers came here and there, a daughter of Apollo who was a master of the cello and violin named Wendy, a son of Athena named Blake, and a couple more. There were no wars, no big monster attacks, no exploding goats- don't ask -from the Hephaestus cabin, and, most importantly, no more camper deaths. Everything was just like normal.

I had quickly zoned back in right as Annabeth stopped babbling about architecture to ask me something. "Hey, Percy, where did Grover go?" I looked around curiously. Pointing, I told Annabeth, "He's over there, by Juniper." Grover was talking seriously with his girlfriend and tree nymph, Juniper. I briefly wondered what they were talking about before getting rid of those thoughts. If I needed to know Grover would tell me later. If I didn't need to know, it's none of my business. The satyr in question hugged Juniper and then proceeded to trot back to where we unconsciously stopped to watch.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." The Lord of the Wild joked.

I playfully punched his arm and we all laughed. It was nice to be able to not stress about impending doom Or world demolition. In a row we all continued to our destination, the Dining Pavilion, for dinner. We walked in just as a blue flash signaled the arrival of my father, Poseidon. Me and Annabeth shared a confused look, Grover was too busy nibbling on a spare tin can he found in his pocket, then split and headed to our respective tables. After the initial shock of seeing a Big Three, one by one people started to notice the still figure beside the god. The young man seemed about fifteen, with dark brown hair and dull green eyes. He was a little on the short side, with a Camp Half-Blood shirt and baggy jeans, the top of the pants low enough to see his dark blue with lighter blue stripped undergarment. A few girls swooned, some guys casually tried to pull their pants a little lower, and I had a moment to reflect how on Earth anyone found that pleasing. Poseidon waited for the campers to stop the talking amongst themselves, then started.

"Ladies, gentlemen, satyrs, Dionysus," a few people giggled at that. "Lend me a few minutes of your time. This is a camp where everyone can and will be treated fairly. No one bully's," He looked meaningfully at Carisse, but she avoided his gaze. "and no one will. I don't expect you to act as if someone is different, we are all family. So, with that said, I would like you to meet my youngest son, Ash Fisher." Father paused to let people clap. No one did. Face reddening slightly, Dad continued. "He has been training with me at my underwater palace and I only brought him here when I thought he was efficient. I do believe Ash here could best a lot of you, and I'm not saying you all are bad, just not as good as Ash. I mean, that's not what I meant-" Gee, when did Dad become such a bad public speaker? "You know what I mean. Now, I have business to attend to on Olympus. Good day." With that, Dad flashed out, leaving us with a bored looking teen.

Most everyone promptly went back to eating and chatting amongst friends and the level of noise rose quickly. I made eye contact with Annabeth and we both got up together, then followed Chiron as he went to Ash. I looked at my Wise Girl, "What do you think about this Ash guy so far?" She shrugged.

"I haven't gotten to know him yet. I'll tell you after we talk with him." I kept walking, content with the response.

I stopped in front of Ash. Sticking out my hand, I said, "Hey, I'm P-"

Ash cut me off with a sneer. "Percy Jackson. I know, I'm not an idiot. And who might this lovely lady be?" He said, attention locked on Annabeth completely. I felt my blood start to boil but I quickly calmed down. No biggie, he just stated a fact.

Annabeth blushed. _Blushed!_ "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, architect of Olympus. Not to brag, or anything." She added with a slight smirk. Was she _flirting?_ Annabeth averted her eyes from Ash and me, apparently finding something very interesting on the floor. I grumbled something under my breath as Ash started talking again. A good listener would have made out _N__o good demigods. _

Ash gave me a toothy grin. "See, the sexy chick is gorgeous _and_ smart! What more could you ask for in a lady like this?" I clenched my fists and tried my best to not attack him on the spot, training or no.

Taking control of my emotions, I smiled and replied through clenched teeth. "Not much. Not much at all." Annabeth glanced at me, sensing something was wrong. I gave her a forced grin as well. She flashed me a puzzled look before studying the ground again, not finding anything as interesting as last time. I groaned inwardly, this was not going well at all. Ash looked from Annabeth to me and back again, but his tiny mind couldn't seem to process anything of importance in what just happened. He gave a small shrug and started ranting about all the things that he did underwater and walked away with Annabeth.

"There was this one time when a huge sea monster with- well, I wouldn't want to disturb such a pretty lady, so I'll just skip the description. The monster attacked Father's palace, but luckily I was prepared. I jumped onto the beast's arm, climbed up to it's head, and with my sword alight with Greek fire I stabbed it with all my might into it's eye. The thing gave a vicious cry and as it fell I leaped from the head and heroically accepted all praise and rewards I was given. See, you're talking to a hero. And another time-"

"Let me guess," I mumbled to myself as I followed a few steps behind. "A fire-breathing unicorn came down and tried to barf rainbows in your soup? No? Well, that's about as realistic as the story you just told."

Ash finished like he didn't hear me, but I knew he did. "-And _that's_ why I am not allowed into the Canadian wilderness." Annabeth seemed in awe of the "hero" next to her. I could almost feel my heart shattering into a hundred pieces and being dropped from thousands of feet in the air into a lightning storm. Here was my girlfriend, _my_ Wise Girl, drooling over a fake. I spun around and sprinted to the lake, unable to bear hearing more.

Twenty minutes later, I sat unmoving in the middle of the lake, underwater. I thought over what just happened. A new camper was dropped off at camp by Poseidon, and is my brother. Then, he tells my girlfriend all about the things he didn't do and she holds onto his words like a lifeline, believing every syllable. I groaned, why does my life have to be so difficult? Three rainbow trout swam by me and I told them to go away mentally. At least, I tried to. They didn't budge. I stood up and yelled at them.

"Go away you stupid fish! I don't want to talk right now okay? Just go! Leave!" I made a shooing gesture with my hands and they dispersed. I sighed and kicked back up to the surface. I didn't want to go back, but if I stayed here too long people might worry where I went. I thought about what I just said then snorted. Nobody would care if I just disappeared. They wouldn't give a flying pig about what I did! Everyone is just so overjoyed with the arrival of a hero, _Finally, we have somebody to protect us when we go to war!_, that no one would even notice that I had left. Well, maybe Thalia and Nico, but Thalia is always out hunting with the rest of her gang, and Nico is always in the Underworld helping his father. Chiron might miss me, but he's always seeing hero's walk off to their doom, what's so different now? Holding back tears that wanted desperately to fall, I made up my mind.

I was going to leave Camp Half-Blood.

Before I could change my mind, or reason with it, I ran back to my cabin. Luckily, everyone was at their activities and no one took notice of me as I walked past, trying not to draw unwanted attention to myself by running. Finally after what seemed like hours but was just only three minutes, I reached the front door to my cabin. Pulling open the door I slowly took my time on coming in. If this would be my last time in here I wanted to remember it. I soaked in every detail; from the small hanging 'fish ponies' on the ceiling to the bunk beds engraved with sentences in Greek. I didn't have time to read the sentences now, and made quick with packing, stuffing any shirts that weren't Camp Half-Blood and jeans that looked relatively new into a dark red backpack. Quickly zipping the pack shut I threw it onto my back and sprinted out the door, slowing down enough to shut it as I flew past.

I couldn't help but think, _You never actually saw Annabeth cheat. She could've just been excited about a new camper!_ I knew that that could be the case. I could just be over-exhaggerating, and everyone is still my friends. Or not. I guess I would never know, because I can't turn back now. I briefly wondered when people would notice my absence when I heard a sound, Intrigued, I followed it until I came to a small clearing, about three meters by two.

What I saw made me want to cry and scream at the same time.

Annabeth and Ash. Annabeth and Ash were there. They were there. They were kissing. Annabeth and Ash were there kissing in front of me in the middle of the clearing. Vision blurry with unshed tears, I turned and ran away, not caring how much noise I made.

I didn't look back.


	2. Witch's Nose and Wolf Shows

I stumbled over a tree root, sticking up out of the ground like a nose of some giant witch. I cursed quietly under my breath and continued on.

I hadn't eaten for two days, or drank water for one. Being a son of Poseidon, that was a major hurdle. My throat was raw, my lips were chapped and it felt like my body had been turned part raison. Everything hurt. I was sure I looked a mess. My hair was a rats nest, some even burnt at the tips, my clothes were torn and dirty, I lost my backpack a long time ago, and I had bags under my eyes from not getting any sleep the past few days because I had to run from hell hounds that appeared around every corner. I knew I looked homeless, which, in a way, I was. No camp, no home, I couldn't even go to the sea! I also knew it would only be a matter of time before the monsters caught on and I couldn't fight anymore.

At least I would get to be with my mom and step-dad.

I staggered blindly into the woods until I found a good place to rest; a hollowed out tree stump without any signs of life inside. I gratefully sunk down into the warm earth, which seemed to be rising up to comfort me- or take me. I shook off the bad feeling I had; it's just the ground, what can it do to me? I thankfully let the darkness swallow me and I drifted into oblivion.

But obviously not far enough.

For when I heard the gentle rustle of leaves as something came closer, I ruefully opened my eyes to a sight I will never forget.

A beautiful white wolf with glistening fur was watching me curiously. She- I'm guessing it's a she- had gorgeous forest green eyes. Very _intelligent _green eyes. Before I could ponder on this for too long, the wolf pounced.

I didn't even have a chance to shout out before everything started getting fuzzy. Her fangs had sunk into my left shoulder and latched on, unwilling to let go. I gasped as I felt the burning, like a thousands of wasps injecting their poison over and over until I couldn't take it anymore. Seconds past like minutes. Minutes past like hours until- finally -the wolf let go. Falling backwards off the stump I gratefully let myself pass into unconsciousness for the second time, but this time I didn't wake up. The wolf stalked away, her mission completed.

XxX

Waking up was like rising from the bottom of the ocean. At first, it was like a little nagging feeling in the back of my mind, almost not there at all, then gradually got more prominent as consciousness threatened to overtake the blissful oblivion. I knew when I woke up that there would be a great deal of pain and I wanted to enjoy the comfort and warmth that unconsciousness brought with it. Although sadly, it didn't last as long as I hoped, and soon I was just under the surface of the ocean. I slowly opened my eyes then quickly shut them again with a groan when the bright sun blinded me. Steeling my nerves, I took my time in carefully separating my heavy eyelids. At first, the result was the same as before and I had to resist the urge to snap my eyes shut. I knew that if I did I might not have the courage to try again for a while. Ever so slowly, the light seemed to get dimmer and I could make out more shapes around me. I studied my surroundings and came to the conclusion that I was in the some place I was before. Obviously the wolf didn't want me for meat.

Ever so carefully, I shifted my legs until I had my knees up in the air, then when I didn't feel any pain, gradually sat up. There was a flash of pain in my left shoulder and I gasped. I froze and gently peeled back the shirt away from there. The wound was nasty. Four holes where the fangs were on either side of my shoulder, with a purple and brown bruise surrounding it like a demented sunset of some sort. I winced and took off my black jacket then tied it around my shoulder as tightly as I could with the awkward position my left hand was in, as I tried not to move it that much for even the slightest gesture pained me. Once that was complete, I took the greatest care in standing up, and then took a few steps forward only to fall down again.

Gritting my teeth so hard I wouldn't have been surprised if some fell off, I gingerly stood up. Taking slow, deliberate steps, I made it to the tree line, then started back again. I didn't fall down and almost shouted out with glee, but stopped at the last minute. Something was off. I casually turned my head to the right and listened until I caught it again; breathing. Slight, calm breath. So quiet you wouldn't have heard it unless you were listening for it, but I guess I noted it by chance. I was in no position to fight, I knew. I instinctively stuck my head in the air and sniffed the air then almost recoiled in shock; why the hell did I just _smell_ the_ air_?! I shook my head mentally, that bite was getting to my head. But it worked, and I caught a whiff of a large squirrel. Both me and the squirrel didn't dare to move a muscle, aware of the other's presence but not wanting the other to know they were there. Nobody moved.

Then, out of the blue I leaped and landed on top of the rodent, taking it by surprise. Now that I had it, I was unsure on what I intended to do with it. Why did I even want to catch it in the first place? Taking my puzzlement and using it to their advantage, the squirrel weaseled away and scampered up the side of a seemingly smooth tree. I watched it run and thought over what just happened. There were only two explanations. One, I had this in my genes all along but I never noticed, or two, the she-wolf was more than that.

Something was telling me the she-wolf wasn't just a normal wolf that came to bite me and nothing more.

I wasn't quite sure what the wolf was instead, but I had an inkling. I mentally went over all the information I knew about monsters, and none of them fit the bill except one.

Intelligent eyes, slightly larger build. That wolf was a werewolf, and now that it had bitten me, I am one also.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, we had exams all week. Just finished the last one today so I will be planning on updating every Thursday until this thing is done... again.**


	3. Wolf News: Read All About It!

Immediately, I started freaking out. What would the gods and the campers think of me if they found out? Even though they betrayed me for Ash, if they found out that I was a werewolf it would give them all the more reason to hate me. They would send out search parties to hunt me down—literally. I would be dead before the month was gone. I had to keep this a secret, no one could find out. If I even was one. I didn't know for sure yet, I was just going off a wolf bite. It might just be an ordinary wolf and I could just be in shock after what happened. I could just be making this up.

I didn't believe any of that, though. My senses are way more attuned than before and I had a strange desire to feast on venison. In the magical world I live in, I never have coincidences. There is a reason behind this bite. But the question is: What?

I sighed then focused on what I was doing. I brought the two dry sticks back together and rubbed furiously. I wasn't particularly cold but I knew I might get cold later on- well, I probably won't, since the werewolf thing, but this is new to me, so you never know. I put the sticks down when nothing happened and moved away to a clear spot on the ground. I lowered myself to the dirt and closed my eyes- right when a twig snapped.

My eyes opened and I held still as I used my other senses to see. The rustle of leaves and slight disturbance in the air told me the person, as I know it was by the size, was eight feet to my right.

There was another shuffle of leaves as the person pushed past the bush at the edge of the clearing I was in, and then they stopped. My back was facing them so they wouldn't know I was awake. The person took a step forward, and I relaxed my body and evened out my breath to make it look as if I was asleep. The person bought it and moved closer. I waited until they were three feet behind me then jumped up, spun around, and lashed out with my right foot. The person was surprised and fell to the ground with a huff. I pounced and landed on top of them— then gasped.

The person under me was a girl.

And not just any girl. She was gorgeous. She had stunning green eyes that sparkled like crystals. Her hair was straight with choppy ends, and was a dark brown color. I scrambled to get off of her, aware of how close we were. Face burning in embarrassment, I held out a hand to help her up. She took it and we stood there awkwardly facing away from each other. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Well, Percy, seems like you are awake. That's cool. My name's CeCe."

I eyed her suspiciously. "I would introduce myself but it seems that you already know me. What are you doing here and how do you know me?"

CeCe gave me a knowing look, and I held it until she looked away. "I was sent here by someone to get you and bring you back." Her answer only brought more questions than answers. Who sent her? And where were we going? I voiced these questions and she kept her eyes on the forest around us.

"I can't answer you who sent me. That would go against my orders. But as to where I'm taking you, a wonderful place where werewolves learn to be werewolves. Then we go and spy on the camps and the gods then report to our Master. They will send us out to fix some things here and there, tweak this, meddle with that, and no one suspects anything because we are just wolves." I was puzzled. Werewolves? How did she know I was a werewolf? Was she a werewolf?

"Are... but that means... you're a werewolf too?" CeCe nodded wordlessly. "How did you know I'm a werewolf? I don't even know for sure!" CeCe sighed.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't want to, you're so nice and… I just… I was ordered to and I can't go against orders." Now I was extremely confused. Then CeCe did something I'll never forget.

Her whole body shimmered like an old TV show and suddenly she wasn't 5'4. She was only 3 feet tall and furry. White dazzling fur sprouted out of her body and her ears and tail bone elongated until she had a thick tail and pointed ears. Same with her white teeth, hands and feet. I watched in amazement as the girl I knew as CeCe transformed before my eyes into a stunning white wolf.

The same white wolf that had bit me. I stumbled back like I was hit in the gut. "Y-you?! But... But how? Why can't I turn into one? I thought that's how it worked. How did you just do that? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why wait until now?"

CeCe turned back to a human. "Wow, that was a lot of questions. Okay, well, have you even tried turning into a werewolf? And that is how it works. I did that by thinking of being a wolf and boom, there I was. Simple as that. I didn't tell you sooner because I couldn't get you alone. You were always being chased by monsters and when you were asleep I figured you needed your rest. Does that answer all your questions?" I nodded wordlessly.

I did what she said and concentrated on becoming a wolf. I pictured every little detail that I could remember; every bone, shape, hair. I shut my eyes tight and blocked out everything around me. There could have been WWIII and I wouldn't have noticed until I died. Then, all the nerves in my body started to feel prickly, like pins and needles. I felt things break and reshape, getting longer, shorter, growing fur. I opened my eyes and all the smells almost blasted me back. The colors of the trees and grass and night sky were way more vibrant than before. It was like I was opening my eyes for the first time, smelling for the first time, feeling _alive!_ I looked down at myself and this is what I saw; a pitch black wolf with barely noticeable blue tint. I was sure my eyes were darker green without someone telling me.

I looked up at CeCe, who seemed like a giant, and she smiled down at me. "How does it feel to be a wolf for the first time?" I snorted and she laughed. Turning into a werewolf again she turned and looked me in the eyes. Suddenly, I could hear her voice inside my head.

_We are going to leave for the White Fire gathering grounds now. That's what we are called. Follow me and whatever you do don't speak to anyone once we get there until you are settled and the other wolves know you. We don't take kindly to strangers, only a few of the younger wolves, like me._

_How old are you anyway?_ CeCe turned around and snapped at me. I shied back and explained mentally._ I don't mean it like that! I meant since you became a werewolf._

_Oh, two hundred and nine years, give or take some._

I stumbled on the path. _And how about the older wolves? How old are they?_

_The oldest one is eight hundred and sixty-one years old._

_How old do werewolves get before they die?_

CeCe looked seriously back at me._ Percy, we don't die unless we fall in battle._ I took this in silence. So I rejected immortality just to become an immortal wolf for the rest of eternity? Fate is cruel.

_So, unless I fall in battle, I will be alive for all time?_

_Exactly._

_So, uh, what do you like to do in your free time?_ I asked awkwardly after a long silence.

_Spying on Camp Half-Blood._

_Aren't you afraid they'll notice you one of these days?_

_You never did._

_Well, yeah, but- wait what?!_

_What?_ CeCe asked innocently.

I kept quiet.

We trotted onward, saving our energy to be able to go farther before having to rest. The conversation kind of ended there and we went on in silence. I couldn't help but admire the way CeCe handles herself. She radiated power and control, but not so much that you wouldn't want to hang out with her. She was also calm and collected, but funny when she wants to be. She also wasn't that bad to look at, but I am not a heartless guy who only loves a girl for her looks and nothing else.

CeCe suddenly stopped and I bumped into her. I looked at her funny. _Why did you stop?_

_Don't move. Look ahead._

I did as she instructed and almost gasped aloud. Twenty feet ahead on the path we were taking was a large grizzly bear.

And she looked angry.

Why do the Fate's hate me? What did I ever do to them?


	4. Surprise!

Me and CeCe did the only thing we could do that made sense.

We split up and ran.

CeCe went left and I went right. The bear looked at us both then roared again- it seemed to be laughing at us. The branches whipped past and stung my face. I was still wobbly on four legs, not being used to being a wolf, and running didn't help. I almost fell three times, but luckily I caught myself each time. I could hear the thump of the bear as it trampled heavily through the trees. Probably chose me because I looked less experienced. I knew I did. Anyone could tell, by the way I staggered when trotting. CeCe never had time to teach me how to walk properly, so I have to do it by myself. Where _was_ CeCe? Shouldn't she have figured out that the bear wasn't after her then come help me? I shook off all the distracting thoughts and focused on keeping my balance.

Twigs and sticks snapped under the strong paws of the bear. I could almost see those sticks as my bones, almost feel how much the bear wished they were. That thought made me increase my pace faster than I thought possible. The wind whirled past in a frenzy, violently howling at me. The green grass whisked by underneath me like a treadmill, taunting me to go quicker. Trees and bush alike snapped at me in their hurtful ways, berating me for not being agile enough to dodge them. Meanwhile, the angry grizzly bear gained on me more with every step.

Out of nowhere the bush next to me exploded in a flurry of showering leaves as a white wolf leaped out of it. I went a few more meters then stopped ungracefully to see what was happening with CeCe and the bear, tripping over my front feet in my rush.

CeCe and the bear were wrestling on the ground. The bear scratched at CeCe's back leg but she danced away, only for the bear to follow up with a vicious slice of her paw. CeCe whimpered and crumpled to the ground. I couldn't see where she was hurt from the angle I was at, but it must have been bad. I knew I couldn't leave CeCe there, the bear would soon go for a killing blow. I had to act fast. I couldn't fight as a wolf, that would be suicide. So I concentrated hard on what I used to look like. There was a prickly feeling throughout my body, and when I looked down I saw a dark blue sweatshirt and jeans. I reached into my pocket and sighed in relief; Riptide was still there. I pulled the pen out and uncapped it. A slightly glowing bronze sword grew to that familiar size and weight in my hand. With a shout of defiance I ran at the bear with Riptide aimed at it's throat. The bear bought my feint and raised it's paws up, leaving it's soft belly visible. At the last second, I switched direction and brought the sword down in a deadly ark. Riptide would have struck home if it weren't for the slight shift of weight on the bear's part. So instead of cutting open it's whole side, the was just a small lip of skin that hung out.

The bear growled briefly then retaliated. She swung her meaty paw in a neat slash and I jumped back, then in that slight moment where the bear was trying to stop the forward momentum of her arm, I thrust out with Riptide. The gleaming blade burried itself halfway to the hilt in the bear's abdomen. Blood burst out of the incision in a flower-shaped pattern. I slowly drew the sword out and stood in a ready stance, standing lightly on the balls of my feet, until I was sure the bear would never move again. Which was when it dissolved into golden sand. With a jolt I remembered CeCe.

Spinning around I ran back to where the eerily motionless figure lay. I knelt down beside my new friend, trying to ignore how shaky CeCe's breathing was becoming. Four slash marks, heading from her left shoulder to her belly button. Blood oozed out and shone in an uncanny way. I held up both hands over the wound, to draw water to wash the injury with, when a head nudged my arm. I looked at the face and body, and saw another wolf. This one was a red/brown color, and was bigger than CeCe as a wolf. The wolf- who turned out to be a guy -had dark brown eyes, so ominous, shining with a secret intelligence. I realized I was staring and tore my eyes away, and pushed the head away gently. I concentrated hard on the water in the air and ground and was rewarded with a ball of aqua. Quickly I washed away all the blood and gore. I took off my blue jacket and tied it as hard as I could around CeCe's abdomen. I knew that was the best I could do right now. I wasn't taught to be a healer, I don't know these things. I moved a little farther away and gathered some sticks into a pile, collecting tinder to help. Taking a longer stick between my hands, I rubbed vigorously until a wisp of smoke blew up into my face. I threw the stick I was holding aside and stuck my face next to the tinder and blew gently. A spark of flame was the only warning I had before the whole pile erupted. I leaned back, satisfied. The wolf trotted up and sat down beside me. I gave him a look before deciding he wasn't threatening me or CeCe. I didn't like the look he kept giving her though. One only a good friend or sympathetic _person_ should give. It was uncanny.

I shrugged to myself and laid down on a pile of leaves, completely and utterly drained. I wouldn't have been tired before, I reflected glumly. I haven't had chance to practice when I was being chased by Hell Hounds, and I have not had a proper meal or rest for a few days. Then, with this werewolf business, I have been way more confused than I have been in a long while, and that in itself played a big part in my effeteness. I drowsily moved my head to the side to look at CeCe. I've only known her for less than a day and already I'm taking on a wild monster bear for her, nearly getting myself killed. I guess that's why they called it _fatal flaw. _

I turned my head in the other direction- then gave a small jerk. A fuzzy red/brown head was right in my face. Watching me. I mumbled in comprehensively and weakly shoved at the wolf. I was shocked at how feeble I was right now. A simple fight with a bear shouldn't take this much out of me, should it? No, so why was I being like this? The wolf nudged my side with his nose. When I didn't stir, he tried again, but harder.

Finally, after two more times of this, I propped myself up on my elbows and gave a frustrated sigh. "What do you- woah!" The last part was torn out of me when I lost all sense of direction. The whole world spun and the earth moved under sky became the ground and the ground became the sky. I fell back down with a huff and waited for the spinning to end.

This time, with greater care, I looked to the wolf and asked, "What do you want?" Silently he turned his furry head to where CeCe lay, unmoving. I gave the wolf a sad look.

"I wish I could do something, but I am not a healer. I can't do anything more. I wish I could, really, but I don't know what to do, even if you gave me the proper supplies. I'm guessing you don't know what to do either?" When the wolf gave me a puzzled look, I elaborated. "I know you're a werewolf, just like CeCe and I. If you turned human maybe we could... I don't know, do something. Try to help." The wolf turned in a circle, then stopped facing CeCe, as if she could provide answers. Making up his mind the wolf walked over to my side, and sat down. His body started to shimmer.

What happened next was unforgettable.

* * *

**Okay, I need a few OCs. Not that many, granted, but in a few chapters (can't saying which one) new OCs are needed and I figured I might as well let you have at it. You don't have to do it if you don't want to, but if you do, I need this information:**

**-Name**

**-Demigod (What godly parent if so), mortal, nymph, titan(/ness)**

**-What they look like as a human**

**-What they look like as a wolf**

**-What happened in their past**

**-Personality**

**Try to be as specific as possible and have fun! Remember: _I don't need that_ _many!_ Probably about 5 to 8. So if you don't want to make one that badly- don't. **

**Bye!**


	5. No more OCs!

OKAY, OKAY I HAVE ENOUGH OCS ALREADY! No more OCs are needed- I repeat **I NEED NO MORE OCS!**Thank you for everyone who sent some OCs in and I will try to use all of them, but they might not show up too much. Just warning you.

I need **no more** OCs!

-Goldie


	6. Most Unexpected & Unwanted Surprise Ever

I heard a rustle in the branches next to me, and automatically shifted into a wolf. I don't know why, but it was like some sixth-sense warned me to do it, like when I'm in battle.

As soon as I had I was grateful for that divine feeling. For what happened next was heart stopping.

Out of the brush came an elite team of huntresses otherwise known as the Hunters of Artemis. I jumped in alarm and back away quickly. They were onto me, somehow they figured out that I was a werewolf and they were sent to come and hunt me down, then bring me back to Olympus and- what am I thinking? I've been a werewolf for not even a day. Mentally face palming, I realized they were probably after the bear I just killed. After all, it was a monster.

"Where did the bear go?" Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunters demanded, confirming my earlier suspicion. I backed fearfully still into the underbrush. If they figured out it was me, or that we were all werewolves, we would all be goners. I should have known I would be found eventually, I always endanger the people around me.

Phoebe suddenly gasped and I started in surprise. "Look at the wolf!" I sighed, I guess it's over now. I made to walk out into the open when she continued. "It looks like she's injured! We have to help her!" Artemis nodded solemnly.

"I know, I saw her. Let's go girls." By this time, I don't know where the brown wolf went. Seemed to disappear into thin air. Then it dawned on me; they were going to mess with CeCe! She's hurt, she can't be moved. What if they make her wound worse? My legs carried me across the distance that separated us and I stood firm in front of CeCe. Artemis put her hands in front of her and crooned soothing words. It would have worked if I was an ordinary wolf, but the only thing I could think of was that with every step she got closer and closer to CeCe, and no matter what she did it all revolved around Artemis hurting the werewolf who became my friend in less then 24 hours.

I snapped at the goddess and she stopped. Slower this time, she moved with deliberate steps. I curled my lip and growled but it didn't deter Artemis. She spoke calmly.

"It's okay, baby. I'm not going to hurt you or your friend. I just want to help her, okay? I'm not going to hurt her, no." She cooed at me like I was a baby, then _tut- tutted _softly at me. Like I was a dog. Well, I was, in a way, but that's not the point.

Out of nowhere, I felt a prick in my side. I thought this in itself was strange, but when I saw the sky turn pink and the ground turn purple, and a tree to my right change into a lollipop, the prick was the least of my worries at the moment. But let's not worry about anything. The ground looks so comfy, like a giant marshmallow from Cookie Land, and it seems to be inviting me into it's warm hold. I flopped on my side and let darkness envelop me.

My last thought was, _What the hell just happened to_ _me?_

Artemis looked at Thalia and said,"Thank you. We would have been here all day and I didn't want to resort to violence. Sometimes animals don't get we mean good." With that, the goddess of the hunt kneeled down by the white wolf's side and set to work.

**Brown Wolf POV:**

He didn't like what he just saw. The brown wolf shook his head, _Percy can be too stubborn sometimes._ It's what gets him into situations; trouble like this. Of course, the wolf didn't like CeCe getting endangered when she's so vulnerable, and would do anything to save her himself. But, like Percy, he knew close to nothing about healing. He knew, though, it would be best to let Artemis do her thing. She _was_ the goddess of animals, Artemis would know what to do.

She always does.

It hurt, seeing CeCe and Percy at the mercy of someone else, completely vulnerable. It was unnerving. Those two were the strongest fighters he knew, and although Percy didn't know it, the brown wolf has been around longer than he thinks. Seeing them so... unmoving, silent, was uncanny.

Although in all fairness, Percy should have heard the girl sneaking behind him with the sleep dart.

Whatever it was Artemis did to CeCe, it worked. They had taken the jacket off of her body and healed the wound, and even though he knew where the bear hit her, the wolf couldn't even tell where it was anymore. Three Hunters picked up CeCe and another three picked up Percy. The group continued to march out of the clearing back the way they came. No one seemed to wonder where the jacket came from.

He made a split second decision and decided. The wolf slipped out from underneath the foliage and followed, staying a little bit behind so they wouldn't catch him too. The Hunters of Artemis and the said goddess stopped at yet another clearing some ten minutes later. This one had six silver tents that shone in the sunlight and circled around a campfire. _For Hunters, _He thought dryly, _they're painfully obvious. _

The wolf ghosted his way through the shadows and followed the main path the hunters were taking Percy and CeCe to. Seems like two undefeatable fighters need some assistance. Never thought anyone would see the day.

The Hunters carrying CeCe and Percy brought them into a tent that was slightly larger then the others. The brown wolf heard a few yips and growls coming from inside, and once saw a shape fall onto the wall briefly. The Hunters of Artemis put an injured wolf and a sleeping wolf inside a tent full of rabid beasts.

Smart move, idiots.

If necessary, wolves will attack other wolf intruders to protect their territory.

And Percy and CeCe just intruded.

They needed to get out of there, _now._

XxX_  
_

He waited until the Hunters left, then made his move. Slinking forward, he slowly and quietly made my way closer. Under different circumstances the wolf would have waited until nightfall, but by then it would be too late. Monitoring all the girl's movement he timed it just right and dashed inside the large tent.

It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust, but when they did, he picked out his friends immediately. Percy was up and about, standing in front of CeCe. _Deja vu, much? _Percy spotted the brown wolf, then motioned him over with his head. Percy didn't look surprised, just relieved. He trotted over and growled viciously at the surrounding wolves. a few backed off, sensing they were outmatched in skill, but the others were too stubborn to admit defeat. These wolves had intruded on their territory, they were going to pay.

A red wolf snapped at Percy's leg and he danced back. The brown wolf tackled the offender and bite him warningly in the shoulder. The red wolf howled and limped away. They weren't going to be able to fight off all these wolves at once and protect CeCe at the same time. Percy seemed to come to the similar conclusion. The wolf saw Percy start to shimmer, but he beat the demigod to it.

The red/brown wolf flashed. The body grew until it was five feet. The tail bone shortened until it was human. The whole wolf changed until it was a human again.

Percy turned human a few seconds later. His mouth fell open.

"A-Ash?!"


	7. Loyalty:noun-Faithfulness to obligation

I looked on in shock. Ash, a werewolf, here? I resisted strangling him.

Then I thought back to the past few hours. Ash could've attacked me or CeCe at any time, unawares, or left us here to fend for ourselves against the rest of these rabid wolves. But he didn't. Ash Fisher came to help me out of here with CeCe.

A grey wolf brought me out of my thoughts. I pulled Riptide out of my pocket, simultaneously taking of the cap. I hit the wolf with the flat of my blade to avoid hurting it.

Ash tugged on my arm. "Come on, we have to get out of here before Hunters come to see what the hubbub is! I'll grab CeCe, you cover me." Without warning, Ash jumped to where CeCe lay behind me. I spun around and blocked the claws of a wolf who was blindly attacking a movement it saw. I had a brief moment to reflect the wisdom of letting Ash get my injured friend who was unconscious due to loss of blood, and protecting him from berserk wolves who would happily tear him apart. Or me, for that matter.

Was I risking _my_ life for Ash? I guess there is more than one level to loyalty. I dodged a jumping wolf and knocked the same wolf out with a punch to the head. Ash stood up with CeCe in his arms. Her eyes fluttered, and one opened drowsily, looking at me. I nearly jumped with joy, but then I saw she was looking behind me, not at me. Warily, I turned around, not wanting to know what I would find.

I hoped it was just another wolf, but I guess luck had to end somewhere.

I grimaced at the Hunter that was standing, shocked, in front of me. I mouthed _Sorry_ then swung the heel of my hand at Thalia Grace's temple. She fell to a heap on the ground. I knew we only had seconds before Artemis or other Hunter's came. I turned to Ash and started to open my mouth.

"I know. Let's get out of here." Fisher interrupted and pushed past me to the tent flap. I shook my head angrily and followed unwillingly. I couldn't stay here now; I knocked out the Lieutenant of Artemis and attacked their wolves. They are sure to be furious- not to mention I'm a boy.

I turned into a wolf and trotted to the door. I took a deep breath, then plunged outside. I pumped my legs as hard as I could, choking slightly on the dust human Ash was kicking up behind him as he scrambled ungracefully to the woods, unbalanced as he carried a half awake CeCe. A group of hunters noticed us and yelled out, then suddenly had their bows in their hands out of nowhere. A few arrows zipped past my face, but thanks to my werewolf speed, none hit me. I breathred a sigh of relief as the darkness of the forest enveloped our strange batch. We kept running until the camp was long gone behind us. I went ahead a couple paces and slowed down, forcing Ash to slow down too. I stopped suddenly and Fisher almost tripped over me. My body shimmered and I stood up as a human. I waited for Ash to put CeCe down, then poked him in the chest.

"_You_ have a _lot_ of explaining to do. And you can start _now_."

Ash sighed. "I know, I know. You probably hate my guts right now." I snorted. "I would if our places were switched, but please hear me out. I'm not the guy you know me as. I swear it on the River Styx." At that, my glare softened a small bit. I knew that if you lie when swearing on the Styx, you would get electrocuted to death or worse. So when thunder boomed in the distance but nothing happened, I knew Ash was telling the truth. "I was sent here under orders to flush you out of Camp Half-Blood."

My brow furrowed. "You're speaking in riddles. Who sent you? Why did I have to leave Camp? How do you know me? Why did you-" I choked slightly. "Why did you take Annabeth from me?"

Ash gave me a sympathetic look and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.I didn't even bother to push him away. "I'm really sorry about that part. I knew you wouldn't really leave Camp until all ties were broken. Unfortunately, it escalated too far too fast. I'm so sorry. I was sent here by the Commander. You had to leave Camp because CeCe needed to turn you into a werewolf, and she was sent by me. Long story short, I'm like the Lieutenant of White Fire, and the Commander told me about you plus sent me here. I sent CeCe to track you down and bite you while I was trying to make a casual get away. I had to say I was going to high school to finally escape. I'm really sorry Percy."

I closed my eyes briefly, then backed away slowly as I opened my eyes. "It's fine. I get it." I tried to calm my boiling blood. I'm sure there was a earthquake somewhere nearby.

I tried to change the subject. "We're kind of ignoring CeCe while she lays half-conscious on the ground by our feet."

Ash's eyes widened considerably then guiltily looked down at the white werewolf. "I'm so sorry CeCe!" He dropped to the ground by her side and picked up her paw in his hand. "How are you feeling? Are you okay? Can you stand? Do you remember me?" CeCe turned human then smiled slightly and lightly placed a hand on Ash's cheek.

"I've been fine. I just wanted to see how long it was going to take you to realize what Percy just said. I should have said something, sorry." CeCe sat up abruptly. She leaned forward and pecked Ash on the lips. "Thank you for everything Ash, you're amazing." She whispered.

I sputtered. "How come I feel like I'm missing something really important?"

CeCe looked at me like she just remembered I was here. "Oh yeah, in all the commotion I forgot to mention; Ash and I are boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"You are what now?! How long has this been going on?"

Ash answered. "About thirteen years now."

"Thirteen- oh, yeah. The whole 'immortal unless you fall in battle' thing. And, CeCe, you're okay with what Ash and Annabeth did when Ash was at Camp Half-Blood?" I inquired with an eyebrow raised. I wasn't sure if I just wanted to get revenged on Ash or was just jealous... of something.

CeCe nodded. "I knew when we started dating he was going to go on lots of missions that would require different things that I wouldn't agree with. You get used to it." She gave me a dazzling smile.

There was an unfamiliar howl in the near distance. The three of us shared glances. "You don't, by any chance, happen to know that wolf?" I asked nervously. Ash and CeCe both shook their heads. A brown wolf burst out of the trees to our left and ran across the distance.

I looked at Ash, "Run?"

He nodded, "Run!" We all turned into wolves and were off in less than 4 seconds.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I was visiting my grandmother in Chicago, and she doesn't have wifi or a computer. I hope you can forgive me!**


	8. Close Call

The wolves came pretty close to us a few times, but we managed to outrun them. Thanks to our werewolf hearing, we could tell how far away the Hunters were.

Unfortunately, they weren't that far.

A creek ran by underneath us as we made our wild run through the wilderness. I paused on the other side of it and turned around. Praying to every god I knew of (Beside the twelve Olympian gods, no way am I praying to them!) that this might work as a wolf, I willed the creek to raise up into an impenetrable wall. I could already feel my strength draining away and I knew I couldn't keep the wall up much longer. As long as CeCe and Ash got to safety, it was fine.

I hesitated until I saw the wolves howled angrily at the water, then I turned and ran. I tried to get as far away as I could while keeping the wall substantial, but my control over water wasn't as great as a wolf, and the wall broke almost instantly. I stumbled over a tree root and fell onto my head as the wolves surged forward. I tripped as I scrambled to get up and succeeded in falling again.

CeCe saw me and hesitated, and I screeched at her, "Don't stop, keep going!" CeCe looked conflicted, and her eyes widened at something behind me. I tried to turn and look, but then something slammed my head down into the ground. I was flipped onto my back and my paws were tied together. I heard some female voices but what they were saying was incomprehensible.

Except one. Artemis' voice rang out above the others, "Don't hurt him, but make sure he's secure. This one's wild. Be careful, girls!" What were they going to do to me? Relocate me? Bring me to the gods to see what should be done with me? _You're being paranoid. Why would Artemis bring a wolf to be judged by the gods? It would be a waste of their time! The gods wouldn't care enough to come anyway. _

I squirmed and whimpered and tried to bite every hand that came close to my head, but all that got me was a muzzle. I persistently kept on trying to worm out of everyone's grip, but to no avail. I looked to Thalia to see if she would help out a powerless wolf, but achieved no sympathy.

I finally gave up and went limp in every single evil hand that clutched my forlorn body and let the Hunter's carry me away to wherever it is we were heading.

XxX

I had my eyes open most of the journey to see if I could retrace their steps, but I let my eyelids fall shut. I've been chased by bears, attacked by corrupt wolves, tracked by Hunter's, and tied up and taken to god's know where. I think I deserved a second's break.

I was roughly dropped onto the ground and landed in a heap. Apparently the Hunter's seemed to have forgotten when Artemis told them to be gentle with me. I whined a complaint, then managed to sit up. The Hunter's who had oh-so-gracefully carried me here had left me alone in a tent.

...With Artemis.

Alone.

I almost started to hyperventalate. Artemis can talk to animals, technically I'm an animal, sooner then later she will figure out that I, Percy Jackson, am _the_ missing Percy Jackson.

Gee, how long had I been gone? It wasn't as long as I hoped before I was caught, that's for sure.

What a great way to end such a _wonderful_ day.

Yippee.

Artemis stood up and walked around the portable table in her tent and leaned against the front, folding her hands in front of her. "So, anything you'd like to say for yourself?"

_And I'm screwed. Crud. _

"First," the goddess continued. "You come in here, cause a commotion, steal another hurt wolf, follow some _boy_ into the woods, then give us quite the chase in there. I don't know what to do with you. I can't put you at Camp Half-Blood, you're too wild." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Can't put you on Olympus, Zeus would never agree to letting a barbaric wolf run freely around. I could keep you here... but only if you be good. Nip at one of the other wolves, and you're a goner."

I was completely confused by now. Artemis seems to think... I'm just a crazy wolf. Not a missing demi-god at all. What is going on?

"Phoebe, Thalia, Celine, come here!" The three girls rushed in. Could they have been waiting outside the tent? "Take this wolf to it's own private and secure tent. I don't want him getting into mischief." Thalia grabed my legs, Phoebe supported my head and Celine supported my body. I didn't like getting so man-handled, but I couldn't really do anything in these ropes. I can't use too much water power as a wolf, and I can't really go human right now. As much as I despised it, I went along with the carrying back and forth.

**Sorry for the sucky ending, er, chapter really. It didn't seem to want to write itself, like the others did...**


	9. Escape?

Again, the Hunter's carrying me dumped me ungracefully into my one wolf tent at_ Hotel De Boot Camp. _I stifled a whimper; no way would I let them have that pleasure. You'd think that the all great hunters with the teams of wolves and scout falcons would take much better care of a _wolf!_

Thalia, Phoebe and Celine left the tent and I clumsily sat up. They could have at least taken the ropes off! Where am I going to go, Paris?! I can't get to White Fire because I don't know where it is, I can't go to camp, the sea, Manhattan, and I don't have any other home. The only place I have left is Camp Jupiter. Jason is Praetor with Reyna, I still have Frank and Hazel to go to, the only downside is Octavian. I'm sure they would still accept me- I didn't do anything wrong. Well, except that one time at the lake, and that other time when they had that festival, but other than that and the one other time at the meeting I didn't do anything to upset the Romans.

With new ditermination, I reached down and started knawing on the ropes. I bit a fraying one and it snapped. I paused to see if anyone was coming or if anyone heard, and when no one came in with bows to shoot me, I continued on.

Slowly but surely, the ropes loosened and I was able to wriggle free. I evened my breathing out and listened for footsteps, and when none were forthcoming I slithered to the entrance and was about to push back the flap with my head and make a mad dash for cover when a commotion outside stopped me.

I heard the rustle of leaves, then a surprised shout from one of the younger Hunters, the _twang_ of a bow string being released and the thuds of arrows missing their mark and hitting the soft earth instead. Two thumps sounded outside the tent I was in, and suddenly a brown blur knocked me onto the ground. We tumbled a few feet then came to an ungraceful stop. I untangled myself from Ash and stood up.

I thought to him, _"__What are you doing here!?"_

_"Saving your ungrateful hide."_

_"Thank you. Is CeCe here? Please tell me she's not here!"_

_"...She's outside the tent. Does that count?"_

I sighed, as well as you could sigh as a wolf. "_Alright, well, since you're here, might as well leave before the Hunters have a chance to get organized. Let's go!"_

Ash turned and leaped through the entrance of the tent, me right on his tail.

Apparently, we already spent too much time talking, that or it was a trap this whole time.

I skidded to a stop before I was Percy-kabob on an arrow. Every single Hunter there was in the camp was surrounding the tent, all with arrows drawn and pointed at us. I saw Thalia holding CeCe still and Artemis holding a dagger to her throat. Two Hunters were being bandaged up to the side from what looked like teeth marks in their arms. My ADHD started acting up and I thought to myself, "_Shouldn't they be werewolves now?" _I'd have to ask Ash about it later.

Artemis met my gaze evenly. "For the sake of nature, you and you're werewolf pack shall accompany me and my Hunter's to Olympus, where you will face your fate, _Perseus Jackson._"

XxX

_Well, that escalated quickly. _I commented dryly to Ash as we walked with the Hunters. _Wonder how they found out... I was just with Artemis in her tent and she seemed to suspect nothing past me being a wild wolf, and now she has me, you and CeCe pegged as dangerous werewolves _and_ we are being taken to Olympus with no way of escape._

_Shush, unlike you I'm _trying_ to think up an escape plan!_

_Unless you have forty mad werewolves at your beck and call THERE IS NO ESCAPE!_

Ash glared at me_. __Thank you, Mr.__Optimist. And-_

_You're welcome. _

_Will you be serious for ONCE in your life?!_

_Sorry._

_As I was saying, I-_

_Aren't you _thinking_ it, not saying it?_

_Ah, forget it. _Ash put his right front paw down with a small thump, put his left back leg farther, lifted his head and howled.

It rang with shame, need, desperateness and had a note of sheer determination; "They can't and won't break us" the note said. An older Hunter stepped forward and tried to hit Ash with her dagger hilt, but I intercepted and tackled her to the ground. Immediately everyone broke into action and started shouting but couldn't shoot because of the close quarters. CeCe bent down and bit Thalia's hand, and the daughter of Zeus gasped and involuntarily let go. CeCe landed gracefully and shot passed everyone, stopping next to me. The Hunters backed up and made a large circle, plenty of room to shoot. They pulled out their bows from nowhere and knocked an arrow.

_Any more bright ideas, Einstein? _I thought to Ash.

Artemis stepped forward,"Perseus, come with us and we will spare your friend's lives." I growled and put my ears back.

Artemis paused, then continued. "Your father has missed you greatly. He sends awesome* storms to innocent ships, taking out his fury and shame on them. He says he regrets ever claiming Ash as his own like he did and wants you back. He loves-" I snarled and snapped my teeth. How could she say that? Of course he doesn't miss me! Why would he? Poseidon's just upset because both of his son's have run away.

Artemis opened her mouth to say something else when a rumbling sounded in the earth. Everyone shared puzzled looks with each other. I looked to Ash and he said in my mind, _"Get ready"_

A flurry of browns and blacks and whites and tans and reds burst through the dense trees on either side and surrounded us. I thought how unfair it is that everyone is hunting us when I realized; they were protecting us from the Hunters of Artemis. The girls raised their bows into a defensive position, but none looked like they wanted to shoot first.

I mean, who would want to instigate a full on fight with a wild pack of angry wolves?

* * *

***Awesome as in powerful, not cool. Artemis would not call something awesome.**

**Apparently people want my A/N's back... I'm okay with that. I loved writing these strange things. A few days ago I read the A/N's to Unknown Guardian and felt like I was reading somethng from years and years ago, meaning I was a tiny thing. It made no sense, yet was oddly funny. AND I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! DANGIT RICK DON'T SUE ME! I'M TOO YOUNG AND DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY! CRUD! I guess I'll just add it to the summary, I'd forget next chapter and the next chapter, and I don't want to go through the proccess of updating every. Single. Chapter. Come on that would suck.**

**WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE THINK IS BETTER: Nosebleeds in the middle of the night for many nights or broken leg? Put your answer in the reviews!**

**See you fushie cookies!**

**-Goldie**


	10. Goodbye Hunters, Hello Werewolves

The Hunters slowly backed up as the wolves stalked toward them, teeth bared and ears back.

Without any warning the wolves jumped forward and landed on Hunters, biting, clawing, scratching, chasing off the all-mighty Hunters of Artemis.

Said goddess turned and called out, "We _will_ be back, Perseus Jackson! You shall get justice for being the monster you are! You have not won yet!"

I turned to Ash and CeCe. "_Yet."_

Once the Hunters were good and gone, a single red wolf with two brown streaks down his back walked to us. He shifted into a 18 year old boy with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and a plain gold v-neck with jeans and black Nike converses.

I transformed into a human, CeCe and Ash following my lead.

The boy put out his hand, "Hey, I'm Jacen Inmunis, leader of White Fire excursion pack. I'm assuming you're the famous Percy Jackson? I've heard a lot about you."

I shook his hand. "Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you."

Jacen turned to Ash, his leader facade melting right off. "Where you been, bro?! I missed you! We threw this awesome party after you and CeCe went to Camp Please Kill-Me, aww man you missed it! I bet you and CeCe would've gotten so drunk that-"

"Okay, Jace, I think that's enough. Yeah, it's good to see you too." Ash promptly cut him off. Jacen snorted.

"And there's the C-monster in the flesh!" Jacen hugged CeCe.

"It's good to see you again, Jacen!" CeCe exclaimed cheerfully.

Jacen pulled away, and an awkward silence fell upon us. I looked around at other wolves, wondering what their names are, and where they came from.

"Oh! I didn't mean to be rude. Let me introduce the great Percy Jackson to some of the best warriors any pack has ever known." Jacen said, almost like he was reading my mind. "Cassi Winters, daughter of Hermes." At first I didn't know who he was talking about, since no wolves stepped forward. Then out of no where, a girl that looked about 16 pop up in front of me. I jumped and took a surprised step back. Cassi had brown hair and strikingly green eyes. She held her right arm with her left hand and bit her lip. I put my hand out and she slowly took it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Cassi." She gave me a curious look and nodded her head. "Nice to meet you too, Perseus."

I winced slightly and let go of her hand."Please, just call me Percy."

Cassi smiled and turned into a small, light brown wolf with the same eyes and walked gracefully away. Jacen looked at me, then at Cassi and back at me. I glared at him and he shrugged casually. "Daniel Scotts, son of Ares."

A large brown wolf with a red tint to his fur walked forward from the rest of the pack. He shifted into a man that looked the same age as me, with choppy brown hair and brown eyes with a red tint to them also. He had a scar running from his chin to his right cheekbone.

Daniel thrust out his hand. "Jackson," he sneered. I took his hand and silently thought to myself,_ What is it with Ares' kids that makes them call me by my last name?_

Daniel stalked away and returned to where he was as a wolf.

Jacen cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sadira Blake, daughter of Enyo." I thought back to mythology classes at camp and remembered Enyo as being the goddess of war, and worked closely with Ares. I guessed Enyo couldn't be too different from Ares and wasn't sure what to expect when a red wolf with gold lining the eyes and tips of both ears creeped forward from her spot in line.

Sadira became human, and she wore a ripped black tank top that showed the tattoo of what looked like a jackal's head on her right shoulder, long black hair and onyx eyes surrounded by black eyeliner. She put her fist out and I freaked, thinking she was going to punch me. I flinched and closed my eyes. When I felt nothing, I slowly opened my eyes. Sadira was looking at me confused, and everyone else was trying to stifle their giggles. I realized Sadira wanted a fist bump and felt utterly thick-headed and I blushed. I bumped her fist and watched her smirk and go back to her spot, but sit criss cross as a human.

Jacen was still trying not to laugh as he whispered the next werewolf into my ear. "Rowan Blade, son of Hermes." But called out only his last name and parent.

A blonde, almost white, wolf trotted forward with his tongue hanging out happily. He had mud splattered everywhere and I had a moment to think of the one Charlie Brown characters who was always dusty; Pig-Pen. Rowan turned into a boy of 15 with bright blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a wild grin on his face like he had just done a backflip on a skateboard. If that was even possible. He went up to me like we were best buds and not total strangers that just met.

Rowan came up and slapped me on the back. "There he is! The Big P, the Personator, the man of the waves, the big bad wolf, the-" He probably would have kept going if I hadn't interrupted.

"Yeah, okay, nice to meet you too Rowan."

"Don't call me Rowan!" Not-Rowan said, suddenly angry. His eyes flashed dangerously and he looked about ready to rip my throat out. "Don't _ever_ call me that."

I knew I hit a bad spot. _Well, _duh_! _I thought. "Then what do I call you?" I tried to make for a calm tone of voice.

"Ran." Was the short reply.

"Any reason for Ran, out of all names?"

"That is none of your business, _Jackson._" Ran spat back.

Jacen gently separated us before things could get out of hand and called the next person. "Lila Walker, daughter of Hades."

A silver wolf with dark eyes that had gold flecks in them trotted forward gracefully. She shifted into a human of 17 with straight dark hair to her waist with neon highlights and the same eyes she had as a wolf. She held out her hand and politely said, "It's nice to meet you, Percy Jackson."

"And you too." I said as I shook her hand, with a slight bow of my head. Lila looked like she wanted to recoil from my touch but refrained from doing so. I took my hand back and Lila spun on her heels, turning into a wolf while spinning and walked to a secluded spot away from the rest of the pack.

Jacen shrugged and called the next person. "Lexie Harris, daughter of," he paused very slightly, but I noticed. "Daughter of Kronos."

I tensed visibly. A brown wolf with glowing golden eyes and gold tipped ears walked forward slowly, like she knew who I was. She probably did, and I nearly felt bad about killing her father.

Nearly.

Lexie turned into a 17 year old girl with straight brown hair and lean build. She had chocolate eyes with gold flecks. She circled me like I was under a test.

"So this is the guy who killed my father? He doesn't look like much. How do I know I can trust you, _Jackson_, that wont stab me in the back like any other _boy_ would?" She sounded like she was an old hunter of Artemis. I knelt down by her feet.

"I'm sorry if you don't trust me, but I did what was best for the rest of humankind. If your father had ruled the world he would have killed all of humanity. I was trying to do the right thing. I'm sorry. I swear on the River Styx I wont betray you. Ever." Lexie seemed to soften a little and she stopped circling me.

"Get up Jackson. I'm not saying I trust you yet, but," she shook my hand and smiled. "Welcome to the pack."

I smiled back and Lexie turned back into a wolf and returned to her spot. Jacen called the next person. "Knight, son of Ares."

A pure white wolf with a black mask like a racoon came to me, transforming into a 17 year old boy with black hair and light blue eyes. He had four diagonal scars across his face and a smirk that wasn't effected by the scars at all.

Knight grasped my forearm and looked me in the eyes. He didn't say anything at all; just nodded his head like I passed some kind of test. I nodded back, albeit more than a little confused. He then turned around, went into wolf-mode again and simply sat down next to Sadira.

Jacen announced, "Last but not least, Coryn Wei, son of Hephaestus."

A black wolf with two different colored eyes, one blue, one green, trotted up to me and turned into a 17 year old with black hair and same eyes.

Coryn waved then shook my outstretched hand. "Hi, Percy."

I smiled at the boy. "Hey, Coryn." He smiled back then turned and sat on the other side of Sadina, as a human.

Jacen grinned like he was just seeing a long lost friend for the first time in a long while. "Well, Percy, now that you've met the pack, do you want to accompany us to White Fire?"

I wanted to say no. I wanted to go to Camp Jupiter and pretend this werewolf stuff never happened. I wanted to live out the rest of my life, away from Camp Half-Blood as normally as any demigod could. But I couldn't. I'd never be normal. If anyone found out I was a werewolf, things could end badly and it could possibly expose the rest of the werewolves and then I would have been the reason for the werewolves' downfall. I couldn't do that to anyone. Besides, I was a werewolf now and nothing could change that. Why live my life in denial? If I went with, I would get to meet the Commander, the werewolf who ordered them to get me out of Camp Half-Blood and the person who wrecked my love life. I guess if Annabeth left me that fast it just wasn't meant to be. Plus I had just met some pretty amazing people and I would be lying if I said I didn't want to find out more about them.

That all went through my head in a few seconds. I looked Jacen in the eyes and said the one word that would change my life forever.

"Yes."

* * *

**I'm just going to awkwardly interrupt this life changing moment to say...**

**THANK YOU WISE-GIRL 826 FOR BEING THE 100TH REVIEWER!*Background cheering* HERE ARE SOME COOKIES THAT I WOULD GIVE YOU IF I KNEW WHERE YOU LIVED BUT THAT WOULD BE STALKERISH AND IT'S NOT REALLY THAT BIG OF A DEAL TO TRY TO TRACK YOU DOWN LIKE A CREEPER WITH COOKIES. SO HERE ARE VIRTUAL ONES INSTEAD! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (I hope you like chocolate chip!) **

**Don't you miss me being my awkward and caps-lock self? Come on, gotta love me! And if not, here are some cookies, because I believe in bribery. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) I think I would make a very good daughter of Hermes. Hey, weren't you wearing a watch before? *Dangles watch***

**Just kidding. If I could do that it would be awesome, but I can't. Oh the possibilities if I could do that... DANGIT HERMES GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I DON'T STEAL, YOU HEAR ME? AAGH! I'm going to finish this ridiculously long A/N by saying... Goodbye my little demigods. May the force be with you.**

**-Goldie**

**P.S. If you review I'll give you the antidote to the poison I put in the cookies. :)**

**P.P.S. Don't worry Wise-Girl, your's were safe... Maybe. Better review just to be sure!**

**P.P.P.S. I really hope I got all the OC's right. So sorry if I didn't!**


	11. Order in the Court! Order in the Court!

**At Camp** **Half-Blood:**

Chiron sighed. Another day without Perseus. He knew Percy left because he felt betrayed by everyone, but that was not so. After he was gone and Ash went to high school, Camp was really quiet. Usually, the waves would be pounding against the shore, but now it seems that both Poseidon and Percy have left. Either the water was as still as could be, or a raging storm would pass the barriers and the cabin's would flood.

Chiron had a suspicion, but it was ridiculous. The only thing different now that Ash is gone, is that the Poseidon cabin collected dust and the campers had doubts about if they had payed more attention to Percy, he may not have left. Annabeth didn't seem to miss Ash, but when she realized Percy had disappeared, she cried days and nights for her lost partner.

But Chiron's suspicion, as odd as it might be, is why Ash, a son of Poseidon, was never caught practicing his water abilities. He could have simply been too embarrassed because he might not be all that good, but he said that Poseidon trained him, so shouldn't Ash be better than Percy? Or was Ash just too arrogant to practice?

One thing remains the same. Although most people didn't notice, the always attentive centaur did.

Poseidon's eyes, when dropping Ash off, were glassy, like marbles. His speech was slightly monotone, and in all his years, Chiron has never heard Poseidon fumble for a loss of words.

**With the Council:**

The God of the Sea trudged into the Throne Room. He was the last one to arrive. Poseidon knew he looked horrible, his eyes sunken and dull, hair matted, pale and skinny, bags under his eyes. He shuffled to his throne and sat down with a small huff. Zeus looked concerned but started the meeting anyways.

"I need inform you all that it wasn't I who called this Council. Artemis, please proceed."

The Huntress stood up and began from the beginning. "Thank you, Father. We found three wolves in a clearing while my hunter's and I tracked the monster bear on the loose. One wolf was black, one was white, and one was brown. The white one looked injured and had a dark blue jacket tied at her abdomen. Thalia had to subdue the black wolf because he wouldn't let us close to his friend to heal her, and the brown one ran off and hid. I fixed the white wolf up as best I could on the spot but we took her and the black wolf to our camp. The Hunters put the wolves in the tent with the other wolves and Phoebe came to my tent to tell me she had noticed a pile of monster dust near the perimeter of the clearing. I sent her to bring me the black wolf when he woke. She came back not five minutes later and told me a teenager was running with the white wolf in his arms and the black wolf at his heels. I sent all the wolves after them since they already had their scent and they tracked them down by a creek, where the black wolf had stopped. He closed his eyes and the creek rose up into a wall that none of our arrows could pierce. The black wolf held it for a few seconds to let the white and brown wolf get away, then let the water drop as he tried to run. We overcame him and brought him back to camp, tieing him up and put him in my tent where I pretended not to suspect anything. Celine, Thalia and Phoebe brought the wolf to his own tent and left him there while I positioned guards at the tent flap. Somehow, the other two wolves got into camp and took down the two girls that stood guard. I quietly led all the other Hunters around the tent and waited until the three came out, then told the black wolf that he and his werewolf pack will follow me to Olympus. Along the way, we were ambushed by a bigger pack of werewolves and..." Her voice trailed off.

Apollo snickered and gasped in mock horror. "Oh no! Don't tell me the almighty Hunters of Artemis _and_ Artemis ran from a pack of wolves!" Finally he couldn't take it anymore and fell over laughing. Artemis' face reddened in fury and a silver arrow hit the Sun God's throne, mere centimeters from his head. That shut him up long enough for Artemis to continue.

"I could have taken the wolves, easy, but I thought it better strategy wise to let them think they won, then strike when they least expect it." She knew it was a bad lie and anyone else who was there at the time would have seen right through her. After all, she did tell the werewolves they had not won and she would be back. But Artemis didn't tell the Council that. Her pride wouldn't let her.

Poseidon spoke up, so quietly a few gods had to lean in to hear what he was saying. "Who do you think the werewolves were?"

Artemis looked down. "I'm not sure," Another lie; she called out the black wolf and recognized the teenager running away with the white wolf. "But if I had to say, the black wolf would be Perseus Jackson." Some gasped, but Poseidon remained emotionless, although he did pale considerably.

"And how did the young man carrying the white wolf look again?"

Artemis paused. "He had brown hair and dull green eyes."

Poseidon spoke calmly. "Would you say he looked like _Ash Fisher?_"

The maiden goddess bowed her head. "Yes, I would."

Here is where Poseidon freaked out. "My sons, oh my sons! What if they are evil now? Do they work for Lycaon? Where could they be? Why would Ash leave for the werewolves when he said he would go to high school? Is Percy okay? Why would he leave camp?"

Athena looked at her rival strangely. "Why _wouldn't_ Percy leave? First you claim Ash like you did, then everyone turns against him and finally my daughter cheats on him with his half-brother. I don't see why Percy would stay."

Poseidon seemed puzzled with her response. "How would me claiming Ash like I usually do be a bad thing? I thought Percy wanted some siblings."

"He does." Athena replied, then asked with a confused tone, "Don't you remember how you claimed Ash?"

Poseidon shrugged. "I thought it was just like any other claim, a floating trident above their head."

Hermes shook his head, "No, you went in front of the camp on stage and said that you trained Ash personally and he could beat anyone who challenged him, and was the most powerful demigod ever."

"I... What?"

Zeus sighed at Hermes' explanation then waved his hand, causing storm clouds to gather into a tight screen, and replayed what really happened.

"_Ladies, gentlemen, satyrs, Dionysus..."_

~~~~~~This may or may not be a line break~~~~~~

"_Now, I have business to attend to on Olympus. Good day." _ When the recording stopped, everyone turned to Poseidon, who looked paler than before.

"I... I don't...I don't remember doing that at all..."

"This is getting weird," Apollo muttered. Ares looked at him and murmured, "No kidding."

"Poseidon, how could you not have remembered doing that?" Hera joined.

"I don't-" Poseidon tried, but everyone started yelling and shooting questions at the Sea god. Zeus stopped them all by shooting a lightning bolt into the middle of the room.

"ENOUGH! Poseidon, what happened out there?"

Said god looked to Zeus helplessly. "Brother, I don't know."

Athena spoke up again, saying the obvious, "Something else is at work here. Something powerful. The question is; What?"

* * *

**I'm sorry ItzMe, I only used the OC's that were sent in before I put up that note that said "No more OC's!" And, unfortunately, (I'm so sorry!) you sent in Yum Yum right after I put that notice up. If you really want I can add her in into another pack? OH NO WAIT I GOT IT! (SORRY I CAN'T SPOIL ANYTHING!) Heheheheheh... heh... You'll never see what hit you. Heh... SO anyways, review, favorite, follow, all that junk you fanfictioners do on a regular basis to twenty different fanfics all day every day. Oh wait, that's just me.. YOU DIDN'T HEAR NOTHIN'! Yeah, so, you know what to do now. GOOD-BYE BYE!**

**-Goldie**


	12. The Secret Behind the Name

After I joined the pack of wolves heading to the White Fire camp, we traveled all day until we finally stopped at dusk and made a camp fire. I was hit with a sudden wave of homesickness, until I reminded myself that they didn't want me at Camp Half-Blood anyways.

We shared stories, told each other about silly things and joked well into the night. We didn't talk about any specific topic, just random things that came to mind. I felt more at home here than I ever did at Camp, and I barely knew these people! Finally, sometime around midnight, the werewolves dispersed in little groups and settled on the ground or up against a tree until Ran, Jacen and I remained.

Jace yawned. "Well, see you two in the morning. I gotta go hit the sack. You should too, we have to set out early tomorrow."

After a round of chorused 'goodnight's', Ran and I were the only ones left. We sat in awkward silence by the dwindling fire until he spoke up.

"I'm sorry for being so hard on you before. I shouldn't have yelled at you, you didn't know."

I sighed. "You don't have to apologize, Ran. It's okay."

"No, it's not. Do you want to know... why I'm so against being called Row-" He choked slightly,"Rowan?"

I did, I really did. But I didn't want to seem too eager, so I just nodded solemnly and waited patiently for him to get his thoughts together.

Ran took a deep breath, then started. "My best friend, George, invited me to his house to hang out. We played games, beat each other in video games, just hanging out, being boys, you know? Then, we decided to head outside to play in the woods behind his house. We clowned around, tagging each other and hitting anything that moved with sticks, if we got close enough. Soon, though, storm clouds gathered in the sky, and we tried finding home, but that seemed so much farther away than it really was. If I had just been a little faster... No. Anyway, we ran the way we came from, but it was hard, since we hadn't marked anything and we just horsing around, we didn't mean anything, and we had the wind against us. Rain started pelting down, lightning illuminating the sky, thunder making our bones rattle. We cried out for help, but no one heard. Lightning hit the tree next to us, and we screamed. We were just kids, we were paralyzed with fear. The tree crackled and snapped, until it came loose enough to fall. Unfortunately, right at me. I couldn't move; a tree with a trunk bigger than me was falling in my direction. George, however, wasn't paralyzed. He jumped forward and pushed me away at the last minute. I made it relatively unscathed, but George wasn't as lucky. I can still hear his bones crunching under the weight of the tree, his bloodcurdling scream suddenly stop. It was _my _fault, Percy. If I had moved sooner, George would still be here right now. And do you know what kind of tree it was? It was a _Rowan, _Perce. A tree in my namesake killed my best friend. I won't hear that name again. It brings bad luck, along with bad memories."

I was silent for a long time after that horror story. Finally, "What happened after that?"

Ran shrugged. "I took shelter under a large rock and waited the storm out. No more trees fell. When the storm slowed enough for me to walk easier and the lightning stopped, I traced my way back to his house and told his parents what happened. They were distraught, obviously. They drove me back to my foster home, since my mother died in a plane crash a while ago and my father left me as a child. Or so I thought. A monster disguised as a helper at the foster home attacked, and a blinding light lit up my room. Next thing I knew I was standing in front of a pine tree on top of a hill. Camp Half-Blood. My guess is that someone godly was watching me and saw my predicament. The campers healed me and explained my father was an Olympian. That night Hermes claimed me. The same night I ran away. A few days later the wolves found me, and here I am now."

I exhaled slowly through my mouth. I didn't know what to say to that, so we sat in an uncomfortable silence. Finally, "I'm really sorry."

Ran laughed without humor. "Yeah, well. Things happen. Life happens. You get over it." There was a pause, "Good night." He got up and shifted into a wolf. Trotting over to an indent in the ground Ran curled up with his back to me.

I sighed. Would I have been the same after seeing my best friend die, knowing it was my fault? Then again, was I any different? There had been Selina, Beckendorf, Bianca, Zoe, and many more that didn't make it out of the Giant war.

I shook my head, dispersing those thoughts. I turned into a wolf and walked to some tree roots, curled into a tight ball and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Slowly my eyes blinked open. It wasn't light yet, far from it. Something had woken me, though looking around, nothing seemed out of place. My eyelids grew heavy and I let them fall shut- but before I could fall asleep again, the leaves rustles to my right. Now, leaves moving wasn't all that weird. It's the sixth-sense that tells you when you're being watched that freaks you out. Add the fact there wasn't any wind, you could definitely tell there was someone there.

I settled my breathing and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I figured if it worked last time, it would work this time. There was a slight pause, then more rustling as the person crept out from the bushes. I waited, listening until the person was four feet away, then in one smooth movement leapt up and pounced onto the intruder. I bared my teeth and-

_"CeCe?"_

"Hi." She said it like having wolves jump on her in the early morning and speaking inside her head was a completely normal occurrence. Actually, it probably was.

_"What are you _doing?!"

CeCe huffed. "I was just coming to wake you. There has been a slight change of plans. Instead of waiting until dawn to head out, we're going to get an early start."

I backed off of her, and she sat up._ "Why so early?"_

"Oh, that. It's just, there was a minor monster attack some ways off and we don't want the monsters to find us."

_"Couldn't we just kill them?"_

"We could, but we don't want the risk of the monsters seeing us first and following us_. _You see, we don't have as tough of borders as Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter, so if a monster finds us it could just roam freely in and out our camp as she pleases, and that wouldn't be fun. Besides, the sooner we head out, the sooner we get there!" She said it cheekily.

I sighed dramatically and shifted into a human. "Well, what are we waiting for then?"

CeCe eyed me critically. "Oh, no, no, no! We're traveling as _wolves_." I thought she might have been acting slightly out of character, but let it pass. I shouldn't try to over-analyze things like _she_ always did. I shrugged and turned into a wolf again. CeCe smiled sweetly at me. Something was up.

_"CeCe? You feeling all right?"_

"Peachy!"

_"Uhm, okay. Are you going to turn into a wolf?"_

"Oh, honey. I can't do that."

I was starting to get really nervous. _"Why-why not?"_

CeCe smiled sickly sweet again. "_Darling_." I took a step back. Suddenly her body shimmered a sewer green color and one leg turned into a donkey's, and the other a brass prosthetic. I stumbled farther back in shock. How did they get CeCe's exact voice and face? I growled and turned into a human again; if I had to fight I preferred being a person.

"Alright, let's get this over then." With that, I charged her.

* * *

**Yeah yeah I know bad ending. But yesterday I was freaking out, thinking that I had to finish this chapter because it wasn't done yet but it turns out it was done and I was _so_ relieved, you have no idea. Now I have to go write the next chapter... usually I had at least the next two chapters written out, this time I have no more chapters because I slacked off. And also, to those telling/asking me to update, I'm updating each Thursday (Well, _my_ Thursdays. I don't know about you, with time difference's and all..). Honestly, I love you all to death, -insert beautiful and well thought out paragraph about loving you guys here- And, I guess, you fanfictioners are the people who make my day. Keep the reviews coming, and make one person's life a better place. :) **

**MOVING ON... Zeus and Apollo hate me. It's been raining non-stop, and when it _does_ stop, the sun is so hot that it melts your eyebrows off (Don't ask how just go with it.). Maybe it's because I said Apollo was my godly parent then I said Zeus was and now they're getting back at me. (Cypress, you know what I mean, _daughter of Hades._ Hate to see his payback.) ENOUGH WITH THIS SUPER LONG A/N AND ENJOY YOUR CROUTONS. WORLD PEAS.**

**-Goldie**


	13. Painful Words

I swung wildly at the she-beast's head, but she just ducked and kept coming. I had a voice in my head that sounded awfully like Chiron say, _Stay at camp and train, _before I got rammed into by the demon. We tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs and mud until I uncapped _Anaklusmos_ and watched it expand through her abdomen and come out the other side.

She hissed and started crumbling into fine golden sand. "_You wont get out of this one, Perseus Jackson. Mark my words there will be a death!_" I didn't know what she meant, but figured it was some kind of trick to unnerve me. I sat up and dusted the golden sand off of me as Ash, Jacen, the _real_ CeCe, and just about everyone else ran up to me.

Ash spoke first. "Perce, what happened?!"

Quickly I explained everything that happened, leaving out what the empousa said at the end, and throughout the whole thing CeCe continuously paled until she looked like Nico. "Percy..." She started.

"CeCe, I know it wasn't you. You have nothing to apologize for. Let's just go back to sleep, but take turns watching for other monsters, in case what the she-demon said was true and a camp of other monsters are nearby." Everyone nodded and turned into a small circle, discussing who would take turns guarding. Lexie separated herself from the others and walked to me. "Good job, Jackson. Pretty good job." She stood for a second measuring me up, then nodded as she turned away and walked back to the group of werewolves. I shook my head- I will never understand girls.

I turned around and was hit with a blur of brown and green. I laughed quietly. "CeCe, what's up?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't know the empousa-"

"Is that what this is about?" She nodded mutely against my shoulder. I held her at arms length, and only then did I realize she was starting to cry. "CeCe! CeCe, what's wrong? You know I don't blame you for the empousa attack, or that it looked like you." I wiped away a tear with my thumb. "There's no need to cry, it's alright."

CeCe laughed humorlessly. "You're right, you're right. Of course. I shouldn't cry, why am I crying? That was stupid, I'm sorry for bothering you." She wiped away her tears angrily but kept rambling in a self-primanding tone. "I don't cry, especially not about that... I'm so stupid, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-"

I shook my head, a little puzzled. Why were women so hard? "_CeCe!_ Stop! No one said you were stupid for crying. And you're not bothering me! You can't bother me. I don't care what happens to me, so long as you get out safely. And no one was harmed when the demon attacked, so it's fine. I don't blame you for anything."

She looked up at me. "You mean that?"

"'Course. And nothing could make me take it back." She hugged me.

"Thank you Percy! Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me!" I hugged her back and my eyes traveled to my right on their own accord to see Ash glaring at me from the shadows.

"Alright, well, you better get going CeCe. I think your boyfriend is getting a little jealous."

She scoffed. "The big baby will be fine. He's just upset because he thinks you're trying to take me away."

"Is it working?" I playfully asked.

CeCe smiled, catching on. Moving in closer to my face, she leaned in until our lips almost touched. I could feel her warm breath on my face and felt my cheeks heating up. Her hands moved up to lock around my neck and she pressed her body to mine. She smirked and muttered, "Not in your wildest dreams, lover boy." then turned and ran off. Smirking, I shook my head for what felt like the hundreth time today. I turned only to find Ash behind me. _What is it with people sneaking up behind me?!_

"Oh, hey Ash."

"Don't you 'Hey Ash' me! I want you to keep away from CeCe. She doesn't want scum like you that go from girl to girl as easily as you snap your fingers. Maybe Annabeth was right to leave you for me, if that's how easily you move onto other people's girlfriends." He thought about what he said and looked horrified. "Percy-"

Now, I was going to tell him I wasn't hitting on CeCe and it was all in good fun, but when people blame me like that without letting me explain and assume what happened, that gets under my skin. "Save it, Ash. I don't want to hear what you have to say anymore. You know, I almost thought of you as a brother, but if you were ready to think that, then I guess the feeling wasn't mutual. Leave me alone."

Ash's eyes widened. "N-no- Percy, I didn't mean it! Don't-"

_"Don't tell me what to do!"_ I snarled and my eyes flashed warningly. "Now for the last time, _leave me alone!_" Ash looked at me with a mixture of sadness, horror, pain and reluctance. I turned my back on him and climbed the tallest tree I could find, settling down into a fork in the branches. Under me, I heard Ash's foot steps slowly tracing their way back to the rest of the wolves but I didn't look down. I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry (Again) for the crappy ending and short chapter. I'll make it up to you guys next chapter (MAYBE) (DEPENDS ON HOW YOU LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER) (I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE) (TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS) **

**-Goldie, World Class Villian- Er, Hero.**


	14. Totally Screwed

"Tough day, huh?"

I nearly fell out of the tree. I wasn't expecting anyone else to be up here, and I most certainly didn't want to talk about what happen or explain the backstory.

I looked to my left and saw a familiar face peering at me curiously. I sighed. Of course, I should know only Cassi could sneak up on people like that. "I'm fine."

She cocked her head. "You don't look fine. You definitely didn't sound fine down there." She motioned to the ground with a quick dip of her head. "What's wrong? C'mon, you can trust me!"

"It's fine, nothing is wrong. I'll sort it out later."

"See, that sentnce contradicted itself. if nothing is wrong, what do you have to sort out? I'm pretty sure only one major thing went down, but I could be wrong. Please tell me?" She gave me the puppy dog eyes, which coming from a person who is half wolf, they're very puppy-like.

I rubbed my forehead tiredly. "Can't this wait until we get to _White Fire_ tomorrow?"

"Do you promise to tell me as soon as we get there?"

I sighed. "Fine. Promise."

"See you then, I guess." Cassi stuck her hand out and I shook it. She then turned and jumped from branch to branch, probably opting to guard from above. I leaned back on the branch I was on and soon fell into blissful sleep.

Until the demigod dream.

* * *

_Fire. That's the first thing I noticed. It was dark, and it was hot, and I was scared. I coulnd't breathe around the smoke that clogged the air. I tried to take a step but tripped on a stick lying on the ground. I bent to pick it up, then dropped it with a scream. _

_Bone. I tripped on a human leg bone, shining perfectly white. Picked off of to the very max. I felt something smooth under my hand and reluctantly brought my hand to my face to see. _

_Blood. More and more blood pooling on the ground, literal puddles of blood slicked the ground to a disgusting slide. I swallowed my horror and slowly rose to my feet. _

_I heard a terrible screech. Nervously looking through the smoke and fog I tried to see who screamed. _

_Then I saw my pack. All of them fighting ferosiously- some as wolves, all injured somehow. I couldn't see who they were fighting but I guessed they were horrible enemies for I have never seen the pack like this. Granted, I've only known them for a short while, but they seemed like the kind to get hurt very rarely. _

_I tried running to them to help, but something grabbed my leg. I spun around and-_

"Percy! Percy, wake up sleepyhead!" I screamed and fell to the ground. I groaned as I heard muffled giggles.

"Geez, I'm sorry you're not a morning person. I didn't know." I saw Ran climbing down from the tree.

I sat up and dusted myself off. "Sorry, just, n-nothing, it's nothing." Ran looked at me curiously but let it drop. I silently thanked him; I didn't want to relive that moment. It seemed so real.

"Well, today we head onto the final branch of our long and hard journey of friendship and love and other stuff and are finally making it to the wonderous and magical place that we call _McDonalds!_" Ran had placed his hand over his heart and looked dramatically into the distance. Everyone laughed in good humor, even if he wasn't particularly funny.

Jaccen gave Ran a strange look and said pointedly, "McDonalds would be a gods-awful place to stop. All anyone would see is overweight wolves slowly walking after a bunny because they were too lazy to catch it. We are most definitely not stopping at McDonalds."

Ran grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm hungry!"

Everyone chuckled and slowly started walking in the general direction they thought camp was. Jaccen looked at me, horrified, and whispered, "It's happening already!" I shook my head, amused.

We walked in silence for a while until Sadira stopped everyone and turned to Lila. "Do you feel that? In the shadows?"

Lila looked concentrated for a moment, then gasped and stumbled back. "That's.. They're so- there are so many! Where did they come fr- I mean, what are they doing here?! How-"

Sadira nodded. "I understand." She turned to the rest of us that can't feel things in shadows. "There are almost two thousand monsters heading on a straight path to camp. We have to go... Like, right now!" We all took off at a run, and I had a fleeting moment to think, _Is this when my dream will take place? Was it trying to warn me? _

Getting to camp without tripping and falling was a challenge. We were heading up a steep incline that was littered with tons and tons of rocks that could easily set off a small avalanche and twigs and branches, that could trap your foot or make you slip. Not to mention the physical workout on top of it all.

Finally, the trees started to thin out and we made it to the top of the hill. Having my first look at Camp White Fire, I was momentarily stunned. A large white building caught my attention first. It was designed like the Whitehouse, but was smaller and dazzled more in the sun. It had torches on either side of the door. To the left of the Whitehouse-building was a big courtyard, filled with practice machines and targets. It ranged from different animal cardboard cut-outs that popped up to robotic animals that moved around the trees placed in the courtyard. A large oak tree was directly center of the whole court and there were torches suspended on the columns that stood around the courtyard. Roots from the trees jutted out everywhere and gave it that extra challenge and a more earthy feel.

To the right of the Whitehouse-building and more to the center of the huge clearing this whole camp was in was what looked like cabins. They were silver and had dark green lining them. They were big and looked like they held at least 20 people each. There were 5 cabins, and a small building next to them that apeared to be the toilets. And, of course, they all had torches on either side of the door. None of the torches were lit, seeing as it was daytime, but at night I guessed they would make everything look nice. A market stood in the center of everything where people mulled around, looking at stores. The shops were open, like medieval marketplace with a touch of modern.

I am sure there are more things to camp that I missed in our wild dash down the hill to warn everyone of the impending doom. We probably looked like lunatics, dirty and crazed. Everyone we passed stared at us as we screamed incoherent things at them. Finally, Daniel stopped and yelled at us. "We are getting nowhere! We have to calm down and do this proffessionally and not like crazy people that just discovered fire! So shut up and walk like normal people." I'm sure I heard him mutter, "Idiots." under his breath.

We got our act together, straitened our clothes, dusted ourselves off, trying to make ourselves look casual and calm, not at all like we spent the last few days in trees and sleeping on the ground. Which we had.

We started walking to the big building, which I assumed had the camp director in it, and almost got there when we heard a loud bang. Everyone spun to look at the top of the hill where we just came from, and saw just what we were going to warn the camp about.

Two thousand monsters, of all kinds, lined up in an orderly fashion on top of the hill, seeming to wait for a command.

I leaned over to CeCe and muttered nervously. "You know when that empousa said that camp didn't have good borders like Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter?"

"Yeah?" She whispered back, just as nervously.

"By any chance... Was that true?"

She swallowed. "In every aspect."

"That's what I thought you'd say."

We all waited nervously in silence. Everyone around us had stopped what they were doing to stare at the monsters. Eerie silence settled over us all. Finally, an unseen voice rang out, loud and clear from the other side.

"I know that you wolves work in the shadows, tweaking little things here in there for the demigods. Unknown and given no gratitude. Is that really how you want to work? Is that how you plan to spend the rest of your lives? If the gods find you you are no more than everyday monsters like us, they would kill you without regret. They wouldn't know that you are their saviors in more ways then one. They are ignorant! Ignorant and conceited. The gods are not suited to be leaders. Join me, wolves! With your help, we could overthrow those pesky gods, and I could be your leader! With me in charge, you could have your freedom to do whatever you want in whatever form you want to do it! Join me, and we can change the world!"

We still couldn't see the speaker, but I saw some werewolves that looked to be thinking about switching. I knew I had to do something. I stepped forward. "What makes you such a good leader?! You promise us all these things. How do we know you aren't lying?" To my relief, I saw some people nodding along to what I said.

"You have grown quite a silver tongue over the last few years, Jackson."

"How do you know me?"

"How do I know you? Who doesn't know the 'great Percy Jackson'? You're famous. We get off track, though. Will you all join me and my army?"*

* * *

**GODS I'VE HAD SUCH A STRESSFUL WEEK AND I'M SORRY IF THIS DIDN'T MAKE UP FOR LAST CHAPTER! School started a few days ago, I sit next to a person I absolutely hate in third and a different popular girl I can't stand at lunch. I don't have a choice in the matters either because we have assigned seats in third and the chick won't sit at another table. There is way more, like completing this chapter, I did it all last night, and getting all those dumb papers signed by my mom and making sure I didn't lose anything and UGH my week hates me. Not to mention I have to read, like, six books by choice... I love reading. AND I just snapped at my mom 'cause my sister and her are always making fun of my best friend behind her back and I'm done of putting up with it so I yelled at them to shut up about it already and then my dad said "You need to control yourself!" when my sister is always saying how I never show my feelings. My family is very hypocritical. Sorry about this chapter by the way. Can't really show how sorry I am but I am really sorry...**

*** Gods it bugged me. I know, technically, it's "Will you all join my army and I?" but that doesn't sound right! It doesn't sound like something bad guys would say! But "me and my army" is ****grammatically wrong. I CAN'T STAND IT, IT'S LIKE A CAKE IN THE SHAPE OF THE PI SYMBOL! WHICH IS IT?!**

**Sorry about my dramatics. Can't help it. I need someone to take it out on and I love you all so who better? Besides, I don't know any of you and most likely will never meet you.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**-Goldie**


	15. Packs Who Knew, Right?

**WOW I FEEL REALLY STUPID I was actually right the first time on the last chapter, when I said "me and my army". I was thinking, like, "My army and I are awesome so join us". Cause that's right. But... I don't know I feel really stupid right now and just had to get that out there.**

* * *

There was a silence that nobody wanted to break. The still unknown speaker was waiting for our response, but we had none to give. Most of the wolves outside wanted to switch, but there were a few that were still hanging on to the Olympians side by a thread. Someone had to say something or the majority would go to the other side and the few who remained would barely help. I took another step forward but was cut off before I could say anything.

"What could you offer us that wouldn't result in our selfishness? We are _werewolves_ people, our ancestors made an alliance with the gods and the Fates erased the meeting from their minds. We chose to be selfless and help others before ourselves. To protect the demigods and ultimately the gods from any danger and the army right above us practically threatening us to join them or be eliminated are obviously a danger. They are who we fight and who we _will_ fight in the upcoming war that is sure to come between these guys and the gods. Those who considered should feel ashamed that you forgot your roots so easily." Finally a girl who looked to be fourteen stepped out from the crowd. She had wavy black hair to her mid-back with red and pink highlights. She had a soft tan and an Asian look to her. Her eyes were red, and although unusual, went with her look.

Ran leaned over and whispered, "That's the Commander. She's kind of like Mr.D, but she takes her job seriously. Like, super seriously. Super duper seriously. So seriously that if-"

"Okay I get it! She takes her job seriously. Now shush."

The Commander started speaking again. "As for your question, no, we will not join you. Not now, not ever. So take your threats and bad arguments somewhere else before we whip your butt, werewolf style." Cheers rose all around to emphasize her point.

"Very well. I guess that's it then. Retreat! Retreat! Back to base! Let's go, move it monsters! Retreat!"

No one believed they were serious until the monsters turned around and slowly shuffled away.

There was a shocked silence.

_That was it? No fight or anything? _Apparently I wasn't the only one thinking this because I saw a few confused looks on the others.

"That's it?" A random voice said, puzzled.

"I thought we were going to have bloodshed..." Another voice muttered, sounding slightly depressed.

Everyone slowly turned and went their separate ways, news of the almost-attack spreading like a wildfire. I saw the Commander keep standing there, then turn to a werewolf that was walking past her and mutter something. He nodded and ran off. I turned to the others and open my mouth to ask what happened now, when Jacen spoke up. "I guess... We can go talk to the camp director. Yumi seems kinda busy." I was about to ask who this new character was but he read my mind before I could. "That's the Commander. Her name is Yumi Zeeva, but everyone calls her Yum Yum. She's really cool once you get to know her."

I finally got my question out first this time. "Who is her demigod parent?"

Coryn piped up. "She isn't a demigod, she's a nymph. Of a cherry blossom, to be exact. That's why her hair is red and pink."

My mind immediately went to Juniper and how she is tinted green, like a juniper tree. "Oh, how was she turned into a werewolf?" I knew I was being nosy but I was curious on this Yumi girl.

"She doesn't really talk about her past. No one knows what happened to her. Even her mate doesn't know." That was Ran again.

"Well, who is her mate?"

"Zackary Sakitomi." They all spat it out like it burned their mouths. I figured this guy must be pretty bad so I let the conversation drop.

I watched Yumi as she turned and went back into the large white building. Her moves were fluent and graceful, like water in a river. She looked lost in her thoughts, watching the ground as she walked to the doors. CeCe saw me staring at her and elbowed me playfully. I blushed and looked away.

I almost expected to see the army on the hill again, arms at the ready, but the hill remained silent.

Suddenly everyone in our small pack started moving forward, and since I was in the front I had no choice but to start moving.

I turned to CeCe, who was still next to me. "Where are we going?"

"If you stopped daydreaming about your true love you would've heard we are going to introduce you to the camp director."

"All of you?"

"Well, yes. Why not?"

_I doubt all of my old friends from Camp Half-Blood would have stayed with me to introduce me to Chiron. They would have all split up to do gods knows what with whoever. I probably would've had one to two people to show me around. Actually, Ann-_ she _showed me around when Chiron couldn't, and I met Chiron before as , but if it happened any other way... _"No reason." is all I said._I guess these people take being a pack to a new level_.

* * *

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so absolutely and completely sorry. My sorry meters just broke, that's how sorry I am. I tried _so hard _with this chapter, and I had to get it out today, but I have ultimate writers block (And I know what I want to happen soon!) just finishing this chapter without it being terrible and I'm sorry. I promise a billion times that the next chapter will be awesome and if it isn't you have the right to flame me because I am being a terrible person and I'm sorry. Everything is OC, there is no action, it's going back to being bad and I'm so sorry. My chapters reflect my moods and I wish they didn't because I want to make you guys happy even if I'm not and I'm so so so so so so _soo _sorry! NOT TO MENTION MY BETA DITCHED ME (YEAH FATEOFCHAOS I'M LOOKING AT YOU). You have no idea how upsetting it was to post this chapter. I feel like a let down (BECAUSE I AM *Bawls eyes out uncharacteristically*).**

**Gods I'm so utterly sorry, can you please forgive me?**

**-Goldie (-Really sad face here-)**


	16. Gods, Please Kill Me Now

OKAY DON'T HATE ME I AM SO SO SO SORRY!

This is the exact opposite of what I want to do. I love all of you with all of my heart and I couldn't thank you more but (I'm sorry!) this story will have to go on temporary hiatus... OKAY NOW BEFORE YOU FREAK OUT LISTEN TO ME AND TRY TO SYMPATHIZE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO DIE! *Hides in corner*

I have a _life _outside of fanfiction, believe it or not. I know, shocking right? Well, in my school, whoever reads the most in your grade wins a Kindle Fire. Last year, I came in third (*Facepalm* I was so pissed you have no idea). The girl who won, Kelly (She's now my good friend) just moved to another school. I jokingly told her before she left that I would have to win the Kindle now and she eagerly said yes and gave me her email and phone number so I could send her a picture with the Kindle Fire at the end of the year. Now I kind of have to. I regret nothing, by the way. I want a Kindle Fire badly and they give away free ones by doing what I love. Should be simple, right? Add that to finishing homework, catching up on the Ultimate Spider-Man (Random obsession that I can't get out of), reading fanfictions of the Ultimate Spider-Man, reading fanfictions in general, writing _good _chapters for this (Which are now taking me longer since I have writers block), dealing with dumb drama that has no permission to be in my life, tests, studying for those tests, not to mention my addiction to iFunny so I'm spending my nights in bed looking at kiks, reposts and those "This is *_girl name here*_. She's a b!tch. Spread the word." (iFunny users will get this.). Did you hear they took iFunny off of the app store? Now you have to buy it...

Getting off track. I just don't have enough time in my day for me! I'm always rush, rush, rush, stress, stress, stress, eat, eat, eat, you know?

Like a wise person once told me, (Multiple times actually. It takes time for stuff to sink in. Although I really wanted to avoid doing this. Sorry again!) don't rush a chapter to get it in on time. If it takes a little longer for a good chapter then so be it.

Or something like that. My memory is terrible.

I need to take a little time off from writing and worrying about getting a chapter in every Thursday. I'd rather I write at my own pace and get you guys good chapters. If you couldn't tell the last two or three or twelve chapters were terrible because I had a deadline and I always stress about those. (I get stressed very easily..)

I know, I have been a very bad author lately. I have given you bad chapters, I am not a very patient person, and now this. Please don't think of this as another Black Ice, if anyone out there remembers that (It's my first ever fanfiction that I ended up deleting because I couldn't do it), because I am in no way deleting this what-so-ever. Just hiatus.

Trust me, this is the absolute last thing I want to do, but it needs to be done.

So to recap; My life is stressful, the chapters are bad because I'm trying to rush them, this story is on temporary hiatus until my life settles down again, I'm so sorry, I'm the worst author ever, sorry.

I hope none of you hate me now and will stick by me still. I love and thank all of you for your support and appreciation! I really don't want to do this, please understand why I have to. Who knows? I might even start to update (Slower than before) while it's on hiatus. I might only be gone one or two weeks, I don't know. Probably three weeks though. Don't rush me! Isn't that what got us into this position in the fist place? I rushed myself?

SORRY SO MUCH! D':

-Goldie :(

P.S. Don't think I'm lazy or slacking or something. Do you know how hard it is to write something that doesn't sound forced when you have writers block? I don't want to give you junk.

P.P.S. Special thanks to FateOfChaos and Starstryker97 for standing as close to my side as a person can get without it getting awkward. Love you guys! :) Hey Star, guess that "I update and you'll update for, like, a prize for each other." didn't work out huh? Sorry.


End file.
